


A Warm Meal

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor you can't be that oblivious, Dating, Fluff, Lunch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Drautos invites Cor for lunch in his office. In the end, something good comes out of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this _I was thinking like Drautos invites Cor into his office for lunch, turns out he actually made the food for Cor but Cor doesn't realizes until later on. There's that 'oh but what does this mean... wait, Drautos, are you...?" and Drautos says something like 'yes'._ became a thing and I didn't want to write it because I thought it was silly and just dumb but Shiary encouraged me to go for it (thankss) and here I am posting this because Drautos/Cor is loved and I'm ready to die.

Cor receives a ping on his phone early morning before he heads out, seeing the text 'lunch at my office at 12' across the screen. It comes across as straight to the point but Cor wonders, asking about the change of scenery rather than heading out for a bite. Never has Drautos invited him to his office for food once so it’s a little surprise there. With another ping, Cor opens the message.

_ I figured we should try something different today. _

_ And what is that? _

_ You’ll see. _

_ Looking forward to it then. _ Cor replies back before tucking the phone back into his pocket. 

He and the captain have been meeting regularly for lunch when time permits, usually the two head outside of the citadel with Drautos borrowing one of the fancier cars and drives downtown to a cafe they normally go for coffee or head to one of the newly opened restaurants that catches their attention.

The day is pleasant and a casual talk develops between them as they sit outside of an eatery, enjoying the lively view of what Insomnia has to offer. Their talks revolve normally about work. How Drautos been handling the new wave of recruits and missions they’ve been sent out to do, Cor sharing ideas of training regimes to implement, and Drautos even asking about the new kid joining the Crownsguard. Sometimes they go into political discussions, never once arguing but a genuine conversation that both sides could see where they’re coming from.

It’s nice. Drautos’ company has been a pleasant one so far.

With grabbing lunch that becomes a constant activity in their lives, it’s Drautos being the first to send out a message, asking if Cor could give him an opinion on some strategies he would like to try out, and when Cor does come to the training arena, all of the glaives are in awe to see the Marshal visiting them.

Even Cor spends his time sparring with one of the glaives, even one in particular named Nyx, wanting to assess his strengths and weaknesses as everyone patiently waits for the younger man to get his ass kicked. And when it’s over and Nyx is lying on the ground in exhaustion, Cor brings him back up, patting his shoulder that he’s done well. 

The hours fly by. 

Drautos watches every move before stepping in and asks Cor if he wanted to duel. Cor doesn't say no and the soldiers quickly make room for the two, another excitement becomes an uproar. The glaives won’t forget the most amazing fight ever. 

The next day, Nyx dares to ask his captain when the Marshal will visit again and that’s an answer the captain could not answer.

But when Cor does stop by the training area once more, it’s the subtle distances between the two men that grows closer and closer, side by side as they watch soldiers sweat and muscles burn with every warp and spell thrown at each other. Cor and Drautos stay behind, adding in some small talks here and there, pinpointing each soldier’s most prominent skill before Drautos asks him about lunch for tomorrow.

For once, one of them catches the other’s ghost of a smile.

The days pass, and there’s the unexpected visit that almost becomes a warm welcome when Cor comes out of a long meeting with the King and the rest of the councilmen. It’s like a breath of fresh air that brings him vitality back in his body as Drautos joins his side, and hearing the captain’s voice again brings familiarity. 

Days turn to weeks. It’s continuous pattern they developed.

And with Cor, he finishes his exercises at the gym and washes up before making his way over. 

Time ticks closer to twelve.

He arrives at Drautos’ office and knocks on the door.

“Come in.” 

He opens it and is greeted with a sight that he doesn’t expect. Drautos appears wearing a black v-neck top with his work pants and boots on, and gloveless as well. He has never seen him without the heavy uniform on, a rare chance to see the man more relaxed. Even the office has been tidied up, spacious than the last time he visited. 

“You’re right on time,” Drautos says. “Come sit, I have lunch ready for us.” From the small wooden table to the side, he brings two steaming black bowls to the table and sets one in front of him.

“Thanks for the invite.” Cor takes a seat down.

“Your company is most appreciated.”

The aroma of beef stew teases Cor’ nose. A tray of sliced bread laid in the centered followed by a plate of tomato and herb salad. Then comes the two wine glasses set in front of them. Drautos brings a bottle from his secret stash under the table and uncorks it with a pop.

“Wine?” 

Cor nods, faintly smiling. “You’re going all out today.” 

“It’s my day off,” Drautos replies naturally and pours the red liquor.

Once finished, Drautos takes his own seat. “I hope everything is to your liking.”

“I’m impressed,” Cor states.

“Then please dig in.”

Cor is the first to taste the stew and Drautos joins in. 

Minutes fly. The food is delicious with every bite and even better with company. The lighter laughs are thrown into the air with Drautos joking around that it isn’t the beef that maketh a man as Cor has to stop himself from choking on his drink. Drautos almost writes him off as a dead man.

“What did you think?” Drautos asks after Cor finishes. He wipes his mouth with a napkin and places it to the side.

“I must say, it was very good.” Cor wears a smile. “I haven’t had this in a long time. Where did you get it from?”

“Would it be a surprise to say that I didn’t buy it.”

“Really?”

“I prepared it at my place. I rarely cook but I had time on my hands. I assumed you would’ve enjoyed this experience.”

The realization strikes Cor as he studies the empty dishes around him. “You made all of this?”

“Everything.”

“Is this what you meant when you wanted to do something different?”

“With a bit of effort, I say it’s been successful so far.” Drautos pauses for mere seconds. “Do I have your approval?” There’s a trace of hope on his face and even more when Cor couldn’t say no.

“You don’t have to prove anything. Your skills are noteworthy.”

“Then you don’t mind if we do this more often?”

“No. This is nice.” Cor sips his drink. “Sounds like you want to do this.”

“I do and... more.”

Cor blinks and swallows the remainder of the wine. Drautos graciously refills it for him and Cor extends his thanks. 

“More as in?”

“More than what’s offered here.”

“Besides food.”

“Your time, your company. And more.” 

“Drautos, do you mean…?” Cor inches for an answer, trying to make sense of those eyes staring back at him with a gentle expression. The pieces slowly put together.

“Call me Titus and yes.” 

“Ah,” Cor manages to say, realizing the extent of what this could mean and for them. With everything that has happened and the length of time it takes for him to see through all of it, Drautos is already twenty steps ahead.

“I didn’t think you would…”

“That I would pursue for your affections.”

“When you put it that way then yeah.” Cor feels his face a bit flushed but it could be the wine working in his system. 

Nothing but silence hangs in the air. Uncertainty weighs on both of them.

“I apologize,” Drautos speaks, “this is making you uncomfortable.” He goes to a stand but halts when Cor speaks up.

“Wait, it’s not that.” Cor folds his hands together and squeezes to keep himself afloat. It must be the nerves coursing through his body, words unable to leave his lips but he looks at Drautos, seeing possibilities all connecting that makes his heart ache. A hand, warm and caring, suddenly wraps over his own, and Cor finds nothing but patience.

“We’ll take this slow.”  
  
And perhaps that’s all Cor needed and wraps his fingers in Drautos’ own.   
  
He yields.

**Author's Note:**

> Also... Imagine young Drautos in his mother’s kitchen and he’s under the table watching her kneading dough on the table. His mom says to come out from there and she'll teach him what she's making. He’s curious and he learns. His favorite has always been her beef stew, it’s delicious and filling, and it’s prob the only dish he can make for now but he'll do more later, and he never cooks for anyone ever so to do this for Cor is the biggest leap he’s taking.
> 
> I don't know why I thought of it but I did. Help.  
> -  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Feel free to send me prompts as well.
> 
> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
